Revenge
by GalaxyPink
Summary: end of third book, Hunter is alive and wants revenge , and Willow's Valley gets a new witch in town. Chap 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Sweep. That's the author's job. 

The timeline is around the end of the third book, where Hunter fell off the cliff. It's from Morgan's P.O.V.

Chapter 1

His cry of pain filled my ears, blood went everywhere. Cal kicked him hard in the chest as he staggered to get to his feet. 

Hunter still clutching his wound fell into the dark waters below. " No No!" I cried. 

I never heard the him hit the water. Cal staggered over to me. " Morgan!" " Morgan!"

"No!" I cried. I sat up, shaking with fear. It took me a few minutes to notice my surroundings, my room; I was in my own room, safe and warm. Not on that horrible cliff where Hunter fell. 

God that dream has haunted me for nights. Every night it's the same dream. God, what have I done? I helped kill someone.

*********************************************************************

I couldn't go back to sleep. There was no way. I didn't have school since it was Saturday. But we had a circle with the other Cirrus Members. I don't know if I could face them after what I did.

Cal and I haven't spoken much since the incident two weeks ago. He's been to busy with all of his mother's visitors lately. " Morgan?" " Earth to Morgan?" " Huh?"

" Cal's on the phone for you." " Okay!" I shouted down to her. 

I went into the hallway and picked up the white cordless phone. " Cal." " Morgan, how are you?" " Fine. So what's up?" " I just wanted to remind you of our circle tonight." 

" Thanks." I murmered. I was about to hang up when he said. " We need to talk about what happened to Hunter." " Cal? What can we do?" " He's dead and we both know that." 

" Right, but we need to get our stories straight, if they happen to find his body." I gulped. " And if they do?" " We say nothing, if they ask we tell them we don't know anything." 

" But it's not likely they'll find it though." " And why is that?" Cal didn't answer. " Cal?" 

"I've got to go, see ya tonight." Before I could answer, the phone dial came on. _What are you hiding, Cal?_

To be continued,

A/N if you like this chapter please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n if you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

This is from Cal's P.O.V.

" And why is that?" Morgan's voice asked. " Look I have to go ." Before she could answer, I hung up the phone. 

" Was that Morgan?" Mom asked. " Yes." " Does she know anything?" " No she thinks the seekers dead." 

" Good, keep it that way. We can't let her become his alley; we need her on our side. She's the only key to destroying the council." 

" But I thought we had enough power to take them out." " We do, but I want her power and tools, that way we get rid of everyone." 

" Mom, I don't know if it's such a good idea ." Her eyes glared at me. 

" Sgath, you will put your emotions away, and do as your asked. She will help us willingly or not. I will have her power. Now, don't you have to go pick up a few things for the circle?" " Yes." " Now go." I kept my anger down and walked out of my house. * Remember Sgath, this is your destiny, she's not in your future. * 

************************************************************

Two weeks earlier, (Hunter's P.OV.)

The athame sliced there the chilly November wind. I felt it hit my neck. I yelped in pain. Morgan had thrown it at me. 

Cal kicked me in the shin; I clasped on the hard cold ground. Cal's foot hit my side again and I felt myself falling off the cliff, into the darkness below. " NO NO !" Morgan's voice shouted. 

I was falling quickly, and there was a defiant chance that I wouldn't make it out of this alive. _Oh goddess help me!_

The icy water hit my body like knives cutting through you all at once. Everything went black,

I gasped for breath, I was freezing, and I couldn't swim much farther. As I was about to give up, there came a voice. " Hunter!" " Sky?" " Hunter! Where are you!" " In the river! I can't swim much." " I'm coming, find something to hold on to!" 

I turned my head as much as possible to see if anything was around in the water. I saw a log a few yards ahead of me. " Hurry Sky!" I shouted. 

I couldn't feel much of anything, not even my own fingers. " Coming!" 

I let the current take over for awhile until I was close enough to the log to hold on. Sky's hair was visible from the right. " Hunter!" " Over here!" I called. Sky's was now a few yards from me. She dived into the water. 

After a few seconds she came up and started towards me. " Hold on." 

She came close enough for me hold on to her as she swam back to the shore. 

We both were gasping for air by the time we both were out of the water.

" You okay?" " I'll be all right." She looked me over. " Who do this to you?" " Cal and Morgan." " I knew both of them were trouble ." 

" Yes, they are, Cal has her under his wing, and she believes everything he says." 

" We'll have to take her out to huh?" " I think so." " I wish I didn't have to but it's pretty obvious that she is on his side." " Come on, let's go home and get cleaned up." I nodded. " Let's go then."

To be continued.


End file.
